How to Be Dead
by Winnifred Daquer
Summary: Thundercracker stared at his mate’s pouting face. That full lower lip was so tempting. Everything about the little microscope was tempting.“You know you’re incredibly sexy when you’re mad.” Thundercracker stated, smirking at the smaller mech.


"How To Be Dead" belongs to Snow Patrol

_Please don't go crazy, if I tell you the truth  
No you don't know what happened  
And you never will if  
You don't listen to me while I talk to the wall  
This blanket is freezing, it's been out in the hall  
Where you've had me for hours  
Till I'm sure what I want  
But darling I want the same thing that I wanted before  
So sweetheart tell me what's up I won't stop no way_

Perceptor whined as skillful hands trailed over his torso, playing with the catches. His partner chuckled when the scientist cupped the gleaming cockpit, stroking and toying with the glass.

"Missed you, Perceptor…" Thundercracker groaned. "Missed your voice… Your mouth… Mind…" The jet placed his hands on the scientist's shoulders and grinned, grinding his hips over the supine Autobot's. "And would it be crass to say that I missed your body too?"

"Only if I were to say that I didn't miss yours." Perceptor hissed, wrapping his legs around Thundercracker's waist and pushing their groins together. Thundercracker groaned and allowed the Autobot to push forward, sending the seeker crashing back onto the cave floor. Perceptor grinned and slid his chest along Thundercracker's wing flat, causing the seeker to keen.

They had known each other before the war, long before they had been forced to choose their factions. Thundercracker had joined the Decepticons in order to protect his Autobot mate. His doubts had been formed from his more docile mates ideals taking root in his own spark.

"Come with me." Perceptor moaned, trailing his lips over the seeker's wings. "To the Autobots… You wont have to fight for something you don't believe in anymore."

"Perceptor… I have to protect you…" Thundercracker trailed his fingers over the light cannon on the microscope's shoulder. "Even if I have to doubt my alligence."

"Please, Cracker, protect me now!" Perceptor wrapped his arms around his mate's neck, kissing him passionately. "Please, come back with me! Fight beside me!"

Thundercracker stared down at his mate and Perceptor stared at him.

"I have to tell you something…" Perceptor searched his mate's face, tentatively reaching out to his mind.

As if he had been burned, Perceptor pulled back.

"You didn't!"

_Please keep your hands down  
And stop raising your voice  
It's hardly what I'd be doing if you gave me a choice  
It's a simple suggestion can you give me sometime  
So just say yes or no  
Why can't you shoulder the blame  
Coz both my shoulders are heavy  
From the weight of us both  
You're a big boy now so let's not talk about growth  
You've not heard a single word I have said...  
Oh, my God_

"No, I couldn't go through with it, but I had to-"

"You were willing to bond with Skywarp to keep them off your scent?! Thundercracker are you insane!" Perceptor grabbed his mate's shoulders. "You are coming back with me so that I can make sure that you stay loyal to me, if not to your cause!"

Thundercracker stared at his mate's pouting face. That full lower lip was so tempting… Everything about the little microscope was tempting…

"You know you're incredibly sexy when you're mad." Thundercracker stated, smirking at the smaller mech. Perceptor glared at him.

"Don't change the-mph!" Thundercracker captured his mate's lips in his, sucking on the lower lip gently. Perceptor moaned and flicked his glossa out over the seeker's upper lip before tugging at his mate's shoulder vents. "You're horrible, you know that?"

"You wouldn't have me any other way." Thundercracker chuckled, moving so that his mate was beneath him. "No other way…"

_Please take it easy it can't all be my fault  
I haven't made half the mistakes  
That you've listed so far  
Oh baby let me explain something  
It's all down to drugs  
At least I remember taking the and not a lot else  
It seems I've stepped over lines  
You've drawn again and again  
But if the ecstacy's in the wit is definitely out  
Dr. Jekyll is wrestling Hyde for my pride  
_


End file.
